


Unfinished Business

by VivianStark



Category: Suburban Shootout
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Tom Hiddleston, Campy, Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Het, Loss of Virginity, Massage, One Shot, Ruth Wilson - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Young Tom Hiddleston, adductor longus, bill hazeldine - Freeform, suburban shootout - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/pseuds/VivianStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in Suburban Shootout where Jewel is <i>NOT</i> a virgin and decides to take matters into her own hands.<br/>Takes place after this scene: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIsnREQnqhY">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIsnREQnqhY</a><br/>(I recommend watching it first, before reading. Turn down the volume if not alone.)<br/>Warning: Dialogue is bit campy like the series. I wanted to stay true to the source in that regard.<br/>  Excerpt: <i>Emerging from the swung door was Bill, with an expression of bewilderment as he gazed upon Jewel's spread legs.</i></p><p>  <i>"I'm ready." She smirked.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

Jewel planted a kiss on Bill's cheek before begrudgingly exiting the sitting area,  
  
"Unfinished business..." She whispered to him.  
He knew not what that meant exactly, Jewel would have to help him to understand at a later time.  
  
As Jewel lay alone on her bed, she drew her thighs together - placing immense pressure on an already throbbing crotch. Her hand slithered down her abdomen, past her navel... fingers finally cupping her moist sex. A moan escaped her lips as she recollected the events that had occurred only moments before she was banished to her bedroom. She could still remember the feeling of Bill's fingertips, expertly kneading deep into her _...what did he call it? ... adductor longus..._ So deliciously and dangerously close his face was to her cunt. Hot breath huffing from his mouth, gusting along the damp cotton of her shorts. Eagerly helping undo her muscle kinks, while in her mind she desired kinks of another sort.  
  
_Oh, Bill._  
  
Abruptly, she stopped pleasuring herself.  
  
_No..._ She thought. _I'll save this moment for him._  
  
Surely, other girls would catch wind of this sexy creature and his lack of experience. Jewel decided he was far too delicious to let roam freely in the midst of hungry eyes... and _she_ wanted to be the one to corrupt his innocence.

________________________

 

Hard pavement slammed against the tread of Bill's sneakers as he jogged through the neighborhood. The morning sun's rays cast bright splashes of gold along the architecture of homes. Music was blaring from his earbuds, but he wasn't quite listening - for his mind was somewhere else. All he could think about was Jewel. The massage was a friendly enough gesture, easing tension of aching muscles. While he had strained his thumbs in attempt to smooth out her knots, he couldn't help but notice the way her breasts heaved at an increasing pace. Was he hurting her? He had surely hoped not. Her relaxation was his intent. No. This was not a reaction of pain. This was more of an... anticipation of sorts. Hearing her chant words of encouragement with such a passion was beginning to cause a stir in between his own legs - that is until their mums walked into the sitting room. Bill was elated to finally see his mum after being out of the country for a while. They were able to catch up on goings on and everything seemed relatively normal until they sat at the dinner table later that evening. She gave him a worried look as she placed her hand on his.  
  
"Bill, DO be mindful of whom you associate yourself with. You've such a warm heart darling and you must'nt allow anyone to take advantage of that." She sighed deeply, handing a small box to him before continuing, "Nevermind - go on then, take these. Heaven knows what dreaded-"  
  
"MUM!?" He shrieked with wide eyes as he discovered they were a box of condoms.  
  
_Why were such matters suddenly a concern to her? Unless of course... she mistakenly assumed he and Jewel... No... can't be._  
  
A familiar figure ahead distracted Bill from his thoughts. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Jewel, seeming to be stretching by the sidewalk.

"All right, Bill?" Jewel grinned.  
He smiled at her as he panted, "Jewel! Feeling better today?"  
  
She frowned. "Actually, no. You were making _such_ excellent progress yesterday before the _unexpected_ interruption. I thought maybe stretching would help but... I think I may have made it worse."  
  
Her bottom lip fell into an exaggerated pout.  
Bill was genuinely concerned, "I see, well I could always massage fo-"  
  
"Would you!?" She beamed. "Cheers, love!!" Her arm suddenly hooking through his, turning him around from where he'd just come.  
  
"Um, W-Where are we going?" Asked Bill.  
  
"To your place. I'm assuming your mum's gone for the day, yeah?"  
  
"Actually yes she is, now that you mention it."  
  
"Good, then." She chirped. "We won't be disturbed."

_________________________

"Mum's a bit weird about shoes in the house." Bill stated as he kicked off his trainers.  
Jewel followed suit.  
  
She insisted they initiate the massage in his bedroom. A bed would be much more comfortable against her back as opposed to sitting on a sofa, she reasoned. Bill could not argue with this logic so he nodded in agreement; albeit nervously.  
  
"I-I'm just going to pop into the loo first, if you don't mind" He said.  
  
"Not at all" Her lips spread into a sly grin. "Just don't be long, will you?"  
  
He gave flashed her a half-smile and exited quickly.  
  
_He probably wants to wash up for me._ Jewel speculated.  
She tiptoed over to his dresser mirror, attempting to even out the foundation around her face. Her hands ran down the sides of her snug tee, admiring the pertness of her breasts underneath thin material. Sans brassiere; sans knickers. A deliberate decision. It wasn't too long before footsteps sounded and Jewel rushed to sit at the edge of his bed, leaning back on propped elbows.  
Emerging from the swung door was Bill, with an expression of bewilderment as he gazed upon Jewel's spread legs.  
  
"I'm ready." She smirked.  
  
Bill let out a timid chuckle and began lowering himself in between her knees. Her legs hooked over his shoulders and his thumbs immediately began pushing into her muscles.  
Fluttering eyes and biting into her lower lip, Jewel failed to fight back her moans.  
Hearing her like this caused his cock to stir. It was a good thing she couldn't quite notice the embarrassing predicament. He continued on.  
  
"Yes Bill - Harder... closer to the center." She whispered urgently.  
  
He quirked an eyebrow and cautiously moved his thumbs slightly inward, closer to her radiating sex. Her panting intensified and this time he could see her nipples jutting out from her shirt fabric.  
More blood coursed through his groin.  
  
"Closer, Bill..."  
  
He paused momentarily, "A-are you sure, I mean your adductor long-"  
  
"My deep transverse..." She thought for a moment, trying to recall what she'd researched earlier. " _perennial_ muscles need a bit of tending to. It'll be fine!" She assured.  
  
Bill obliged since she put it _that_ way - and he'd be lying if he wasn't already turned on by making her squirm so easily.  
  
Her moans were much more audible, now. Deeper into Jewel's flesh he rubbed. Her hips began to lift off of the bed as her legs pressed harder against his shoulders for leverage.  
  
"Oh Bill, work your fingers... yes..." Bill was tremendously grateful that they had the house to themselves because her cries would surely have been heard throughout.  
  
Jewel's core was aching for release and it wasn't long before lust consumed her - eliminating any lingering inhibitions.  
"What say we remove these, yeah?" Jewel blurted in a huff, momentarily unhooking her legs to peel off her cotton shorts.  
  
Bill stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at her naked sex. Her sweet musky scent caused a forceful swallow in his throat. His cock was rock hard now. Instinctively, it twitched at observing such rawness.  
  
"Jewel... I-I.. don't know if..." He stuttered.  
  
"What's wrong, Bill? Don't you want to help me _feel_ better?" Re-assuming her previous position.  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"Don't you... _want_ to touch me, Bill?" Her sultry voice questioned.  
  
The lust in his eyes exposed his desire. "I do..." Bill admitted.  
  
She laid back onto the bed. "Touch me, then."  
  
He swallowed and began massaging her moist perennial muscles, eliciting whimpers from her gaping mouth. Juices began seeping out from her slit and Bill wanted nothing more than to taste the nectar.  
  
"Slip a finger in..." Jewel panted.  
  
Bill's eyebrows lifted and tried to gage her reaction as he cautiously slid his index finger into her core.  
  
"Oh YES!" She cried, lifting her hips up. Her pelvis began engaging in a thrusting motion, effectively willing him to pump his digit in and out of her. Bill wrapped his other hand around the hardness through his trousers and squeezed.  
  
"Can I taste?" He asked desperately.  
  
"GOD yes, Bill. Please!!" Shouted Jewel.  
  
He continued to finger her core as his lips delicately met her swollen folds, lapping at the juices that coated them. The sheets of his bed were dramatically shifting as she yanked them.  
  
"Don't stop... higher.. higher..." His tongue traveled north until he felt something small and firm. Upon contact, it seemed to send her into a heated frenzy, so he concentrated on it while his index finger thrusting harder and deeper inside.  
  
"I'm-I'm... going to-" He tried keeping up with her rolling hips as they rose and fell with fervor. The shaking from her hips relaxed suddenly and she sighed as he tenderly disengaged.  
  
"Bill..." She said between breaths, "that was _so_ lovely..." She panted as she saw him wipe moisture from his lips.  
  
He was exceptionally aroused now and wasn't sure how to proceed. Jewel reached down and grabbed his biceps, guiding him on top of her. Her fingers snaked through his curly hair and forced him into a passionate kiss.  
  
His erection throbbed as he ground himself against her body. When she felt him, she broke their kiss and gasped through her heavy breaths.  
  
"Goodness Bill, you've certainly been blessed, haven't you?" Referring to his size-able cock. Rouge from a blush surely would have shown on his face had he not already been so flushed with desire. He grinned and bit his lip instead.  
  
Jewel peeled off her t-shirt, keen on going further. "Take your clothes off, Bill." Without hesitation, Bill complied with an eagerness that could only be described as adorable.  
  
And there they were. Naked. Hearts racing. Anticipating.  
Hastily, she knelt on the bed before his engorged cock. Her head dipped below and ran a thick stroke of her tongue along it's underside.  
  
"Ohhh.. my..." His fingers ran through the sides of his scalp. Eyebrows raised half in disbelief and lost in pleasure as he witnessed her slurping along his manhood.  
Her tongue swirled round his head and sucked the tip. Bill thrust into her mouth in reaction.  
  
He was immediately apologetic, "Oh! Jewel! I am so sor-"  
  
"It's okay." She giggled. "I think you're more than ready to _fuck_ , wouldn't you say?"  
  
His jaw dropped, "T-to ff-f.."  
  
"Yes, Bill..." She said as her hand stroked his slippery shaft. "You can say it, no harm... Go on. Say it..."  
  
"F-fuck..." Bill began, losing himself in the milking action.  
  
"Say you want to fuck me, Bill."  
  
Licking his lips, he admitted, "I want to fuck you."  
  
"That's it..." Jewel released him, lying back and coaxing him closer with a curled finger.  
  
Bill's eyes burst open with surprise. "OH! Wait! Just a moment - " He jerked himself around and flung his dressing table open, removing from it the box of condoms.  
  
"Allow me." Jewel insisted, pulling a wrapper from the box and tearing it open at the seam.  
  
A strong gulp formed at Bill's throat as she skillfully rolled the latex over his aching cock.  
"Now then..." She coyly began back onto the bed. "Where _were_ we?"  
  
Bill crawled over Jewel, positioning the tip of his head where he had inserted his fingers before. His eyes briefly met hers just before he slid himself all the way inside her - causing her to exclaim.  
  
"Bill!! My god!!"  
  
He paused. "Am I hurting you?"  
  
"NO! Please, just don't stop!" She shouted, her fingers digging into the flesh of his ass.  
  
She was extremely tight around his cock. The sensation was overwhelming as he rocked in and out of her. Moaning and desperate for resolve, Jewel pulled his ass deeper into her. He knelt up and brought her leg against his chest, effectively driving himself to the hilt, and causing her to scream out in a frenzy of lust. His hips pumped skillfully for having no prior experience. When Bill saw her rubbing her clitoris, he removed her hand and replaced it with thumb, circling around and driving her mad.  
This lovely cocktail of rhythmic fucking ensued for several torturous minutes. She could feel her orgasm approaching as she kneaded her breasts. Bill could not help himself, seeing her in such bliss, he started to groan in release - which in turn sent her over the edge. Both of them moaning... grunting... blissfully reaching absolution together.  
Bill's lips crashed into hers, engaging in a searing kiss  
Jewel laid against his chest beside him as his arm wrapped around her.  
They remained this way for quite some time. Silently enjoying each other's presence.  
"You're certainly a natural, Bill." Jewel sighed.  
Bill chuckled in such a way that made her incredibly smitten.  
  
"Tell me... where did you learn that position?" Her eyebrow raised rather curiously.  
  
"Well.. I uh... I saw it in a porno once..." He admitted.  
  
"Oh MY! So you _do_ have a naughty side to you, then?" She tickled.  
  
"As much as anyone else, I'd presume."  
  
"I'm sure there is much about you to learn even still." She smiled stroked his chest.  
  
"I'll tell you anything you want to know. I believe in being open and honest when it comes to being in a relationship. No lies, no secrets."  
  
"In a _relationship_ " She grinned. "Is that what this, then?"  
  
"Well, I like you Jewel - and if there will be more _massages_ in our future, I'd very much like for a relationship to blossom as well."  
  
"Sounds perfect." Jewel smiled as she thought how sweet and innocent he was and how she felt suddenly protective of him. Still, one last curiosity still lingered about his remarkable endurance.  
  
"I have to say Bill, your stamina is quite impressive. Honestly, I'd expected you to finish much sooner than you did."  
  
He could have divulged the fact that he'd quickly _taken care_ of himself in the loo earlier.  
He smiled at himself as he decided to keep that one a secret.


End file.
